The Great Hollow Lion
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: He is the Beast King of Hueco Mundo, a creature that most Hollows fear but he is also very different from the other Hollows. When a Soul Reaper comes and tries to convince him to join him he refuses. Now he finds himself watching after a kid and his family and helping them out on his adventures, Just because he not sitting on his throne doesn't mean he isn't still King.
1. Enter the Great Lion

Hello everyone this is the 3headed-dragon bringing you yet another story and this time we are going to the world of bleach. This will be a slight AU as I'll be doing a lot of things differently

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in rage or surprise

" **Hello** " = Hollow talking/attacks

"[Hello]" = Zanpakuto talking.

The Great Hollow Lion

Chapter 1: Enter the Great Lion

Standing on a building in a place called Karakura Town is what appears to be a young man stand at 5'10 with light brown skin, deep violet eyes, and shoulder length black hair that was smoothed back and spiked up (Vergil from DMC3 but black) with chin length golden bangs. For clothes he wore gold boots, baggy black jeans, gold colored fingerless gloves with black metal plating on the back, an open black leather jacket with the words "Beast King" on the back in gold with the K having a tilted crown, he wore no shirt leaving his chest bare thus showing his rock hard six pack abs and the hole on his left peck, and wrapped around his face from his nose down to his neck was golden scarf with the ends looking tattered and draped down his back. Also strapped horizontally to his lower back was an O-katana in a black sheath, the hilt of the sword was wrapped in a black cloth with the end of the hilt being a golden lion head with an obsidian gem in its mouth and the guard being in the shape of claws. This man's name is Ren Oda and right now he's standing with his arms crossed over his chest watching a family he knew rather well walking through town.

The family consisted of a tall man with black hair, an average sized woman with light brown hair, two young girls with one having black hair and the other having honey brown hair, and finally a tall boy with orange hair. This family was the Kurosaki Family and if you're wondering how Ren knows them so well, well let's just say that Ren is different from others of his kind for now. Ren has met each Kurosaki in different situations; he once fought against Isshin Kurosaki when he wasn't hiding as a human, he had saved both Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki from some Hollows before with only Karin actually seeing him while Yuzu only sensed him, and he had saved both Ichigo and Masaki Kurosaki from a Hollow by the name of Grand Fisher though he did manage to get away.

Ren suddenly looked down when he felt something rub against his leg and found a black cat with golden eyes. Ren crouched down and scratched the cat being its ears, causing it to purr. No matter where he was this cat always seemed to find him and try to stay around him as often as possible. "You know one of

these days little one you're going to have to show me what you really look like." said Ren before he stood up and started jumping across rooftops.

The cat sat there looking after Ren as he jumped off. "So he knew what I was this whole time and didn't attack me? Hmmm, he sure is a strange one." said the cat in a masculine voice.

Once Ren was far enough away he snapped his fingers a mouth seemed to appear in the air and opened up to a black void. "It's time to go check on the family." said Ren as he jumped into the void and it closed behind him.

 **IN HUECO MUNDO**

Once he came out he was in a large room with many cushions laying around and a large round couch. Ren then felt arms wrap around him, someone's head on his shoulder, and two large round orbs pressed into his back.

"My King, I'm so glad that you have returned to us." said a woman's voice as she snuggled further into his back.

Ren turned around in the woman's arms and could help but smile at the woman even though you couldn't see it. The woman was about half an inch shorter than him with dark brown skin, green eyes, long, thick, wavy brown hair, large DD-cup breasts that were now pressed into his chest, a Hollow hole in the area between her navel and breasts, and a tribal lion head on the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder. For clothes she wore what most believe Amazonian warriors wore with armor covering her breasts but still letting her cleavage show, upper arms guards, gauntlets on her forearms, a white short skirt over her shapely hips and firm ass showing her long smooth legs, and knee high flat heel black boots with white accents. The remains of her Hollow mask formed a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. This woman's name is Franceska Mila Rose, a being known as an Arrancar and Ren's mate.

"Of course I have returned my beautiful lioness, I may not approve of who you and the others now serve but you are still my mates and I won't abandon you." said Ren as he stroked her cheek.

Mila leaned into his touch then slowly pulled down his scarf and showed the remains of his mask. Ren's mask covered his nose, mouth, and neck; unlike most Hollows whose masks were white Ren's was black in the shape of a snarling lion with golden teeth.

"I wish your mask fragment wasn't like this, it makes it harder to kiss you." said Mila while tracing her finger along his mask.

"I can fix that." said Ren as he focused on his mask and Mila watched as it turned into black reishi and was absorbed into his body, leaving his face clear. Before Mila could say anything about this she was brought into a deep kiss by Ren and moaned loudly when he pushed his tongue pass her lips and into her mouth. Ren wraps an arm around her waist to hold her up when her knees become weak while he uses

his other hand to grope her ass, he loved how his fingers sunk into it and how she moaned even louder.

When they broke the kiss Mila was panting with a large blush on her cheeks before she leaned into his chest.

"I should have known you find a way to kiss us with your own lips instead of through your mask." said Mila.

"Well of course, I would do anything for my ladies." said Ren.

"That is something we are all glad to hear." said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw three women standing there.

The first woman and the one that spoke was about as tall as Mila with brown skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a white jacket that left the underside of her large E-cup breasts exposed, a collar high enough to cover the lower half of her face with beige air filters on either side just under the trim, sleeves long enough to cover her hands and end in black glove fingers, long low riding pants with slits on the sides that show a lot of her legs and thighs, and black flat heel boots with white accents. Ren knew that her mask fragment was like his except that it extended to her chest and covered her nipples, he also knew that under her mask fragment was the same mark that Mila had. Her Hollow hole was in the same spot as Mila's, it used to be where her womb was but it moved after Ren had mated with her. This woman's name is Tier Harribel, an Arrancar, Espada, and Ren's mate.

Standing to Tier's right is a slender woman stand at 5'0 with pale skin, long, flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes with three pink dots just below her right eye, also her mate mark is hidden by her clothes. For clothes she wears a black fur necklace and a long sleeved dress with the sleeves extending well pass her hands with a single slit in each sleeve and two thin belts crisscrossing over her waist. Her mask fragment is in the shape of a three piece hair clip over her right eye and while her Hollow hole is hidden by her clothes it is actually right above her breasts. This woman's name is Cyan Sung-Sun, an Arrancar and Ren's mate.

The last woman who was standing on Tier's left who stood at 5'1 with a slender frame, pale skin, chin length black hair, her mate mark can be seen clearly on her neck, and a heterochromia with her right eye being ice blue and her left eye being amber with a red outline around it. For clothes she wears a V-neck top with shoulder length sleeves, white gloves with black cuffs and collars around her wrists that are actually her Zanpakuto, long white pants, and the same boots as Harribel. Her mask fragment is on top of her head with a horn in the middle and her Hollow hole was hidden by her clothes but was in the same spot as Sung-Sun's. This woman's name is Emilou Apacci, an Arrancar and Ren's mate.

"Ah hello my beautiful mates, how are you this day?" asked Ren.

"We're fine Beloved, but what are you doing here it has only been a week since your last visit, not that

I'm complaining." said Sung-Sun.

"No real reason my instincts have just been telling me to be around my mates more, hell the only reason I'm not around you all more is because I hate the guy you work for." said Ren.

"We know you hate the bitch Ren so let's not bring him into the conversation." said Apacci

"Apacci is right Darling, let's not put you in a bad mood by talking about him. Since I didn't know you were here until I saw you I can only guess that your training is going well." said Harribel.

"Yes it is, I don't want anyone knowing that I'm here so I've trained to hide my spiritual pressure to the point you wouldn't even know I existed. Now come here so I can finally kiss my mates after all these years." said Ren.

Sung-Sun came over first and laid a kiss on his now exposed lips. Unlike with Mila where the kiss was full of passion with him dominating her, this kiss with Sung-Sun was soft and gentle but still filled with love. It was a kissed he expected from Sung-Sun because out of the four of them Sung-Sun was most of the time the one that defined a proper woman, even more that Harribel sometimes. After a minute they broke their kiss and stared into each other's' eyes.

"That was everything I Hoped it would be." said Sung-Sun.

Before Ren could respond he was quickly brought into a kiss by Apacci. Apacci's kiss was much like Mila's with how passionate it was but unlike Mila who submitted to Ren, Apacci tried to dominate Ren's mouth with her tongue but she still lost and was dominated by Ren. After a minute they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"Next time I'll win." said Apacci. Ren could help but chuckle at that, how is it that the deer of the group was the most aggressive.

Ren then looked to Harribel who had walked up to him when he was kissing Apacci. Harribel then reached for the bottom of her jacket and began to unzip it from the bottom up revealing her mask and the gothic number three on the left side of her right breast. "Your mask is a part of you, focus on absorbing it into your body." said Ren as this was how he got his mask to dis appear.

Harribel did as he said and her mask turned into reishi and was absorbed into her, doing so also fully exposed her breasts to Ren who was greatly enjoying the view. Ren leaned in and kissed Harribel deeply and she returned the kiss with just as much passion. Harribel's kiss was like a mixture of the three before her; she was passionate like Mila, but gentle like Sung-Sun, and she fought back like Apacci but she wasn't trying to dominate him, just matching him. They kissed for a bit longer than the others since this was Harribel's first time with her own mask off without being in her released form, but when they broke the kiss they stared into each other's eyes.

"That was wonderful Darling." said Harribel. Her mask reappeared since while she liked her mate's eyes on her breasts she didn't want to be exposed like that if someone came into her room like some of the other Espada did from time to time, which really annoyed her.

"That is was my dear, that it was." said Ren. After that they sat and talked about what was going going on in Hueco Mundo and their training, until there was a knock at the door and it opened.

Standing at the door was a teenage-looking Arrancar standing at 5'1 with fair skin, black hair done in two pigtails that went down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye was pink. Her mask fragment is around her left eye, which is also her Hollow hole, with teeth lining the bottom of it and an extension that went up into her hair and resembled a hair tie. For clothes she wore a white frilled skirt, short arm sleeves that went from her elbow to her wrists, thigh high black boots with white outlines, and a white top with a black outline that ties around her neck and exposes a fair portion of her stomach and C-cup breasts. This girl was Loly Aivirrne, an Arrancar and Ren's mate though her mate mark is covered by her top.

"Sorry to disturb you Mistress Harribel but I needed to-" she paused when she saw Ren sitting there with her sisters then quick shot over to him and hugged him. "Ren! I'm happy to see you again. Hey where did your mask go?" asked Loly.

"I'm happy to see you as well and as for my mask, I have temporarily gotten rid of it so I can do this." said Ren before he leaned in a kissed her on the lips. Loly melted into the kiss and moaned loudly, especially since she could feel his bare chest on the exposed parts of her breasts; this was exactly why she chose to wear this particular top, to entice her mate and to feel his skin on her sensitive breasts. Once they broke the kiss she snuggled into his chest and took in his scent, oh god how she loved his scent.

"So Loly, why are you here again?" asked Harribel not that she minded her fellow mate sister being here but Loly usually spent her time training so she could impress Ren, even though they all did that Loly did it the most.

"Oh I just needed to get away from Menoly, she was driving me crazy with all of her wild theories about what could happen to Ren while he was away." said Loly. Menoly was another female Arrancar that was close to Ren but while the others were his mate Menoly saw Ren as a father since he found her almost as soon as she came out of the Menos Forest as an Adjuchas.

While all of Ren's mates worried about him, and he worried about them too, Menoly worried the most since she didn't want anything to happen to her father.

"Speaking of Menoly, how are you and her doing working under that asshole?" asked Ren.

"We're doing fine but we hate having to be around him for too long and I've managed to learn a few things." said Loly.

"Oh really, what have you learned?" asked Ren as the other's paid attention.

"I've learned that he knows that me and the others are mated to you and that Menoly is close to you, but he disregards this as he believes he has a way to control you. You make him nervous since his Zanpakuto doesn't work on you, but he feels safer knowing that he controls the ones close to you. He doesn't know that your mate marks somehow protects us from his Zanpakuto and that I'll make sure Menoly is out of harm's way." said Loly.

Ren gritted his teeth at the thought of that bitch controlling him, he was the Beast King, the Black King of Hueco Mundo, the Great Black Lion of Damnation, and he would not be controlled by anyone! He did smirk and smile at the rest of the information though because if that bitch Sosuke Aizen didn't know that his Zanpakuto didn't work on his mates than Ren could really fuck with his plans, he smiled because of how he knew Loly would protect Menoly, they were best friends even if Loly used to have a nasty habit of hitting Menoly when they disagreed on something, Ren made sure Loly gave up that habit. Now though Loly really could be considered Menoly's mother but they stayed just friends almost sisters.

"Where is Menoly now?" asked Ren.

"While I was getting away I overheard her being ordered to take some of the other numeros to find other Hollows to bring into the army." said Loly.

"I see, very well I guess I'll just have to spend some extra time with her the next time I visit." said Ren.

After that Ren spent a good amount of time just talking with his mates and giving them tips on how to increase their training. He told them he'd be back to visit them another time before having his mask reappear, fixing his scarf, and opening up a **Garganta** and walking through.

 **IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING**

When he came out it was night time in the world of the living and he was right over the Kurosaki house which seemed to be having a few problems. Ren saw what appeared to be a female Soul Reaper fighting a Hollow; he sat there and watched as she was injured, gave her power to Ichigo, and Ichigo killed the Hollow.

" _Hmmm, so Ichigo is getting involved in this world, this will be interesting_." Ren thought to himself as he stood up and prepared to leave. He stopped though when he felt five other Hollows coming to this location. " _Well I guess I can help out, I have grown slightly attached to this family_." Ren thought to himself.

The five Hollows gathered in front of Ichigo and the injured Soul Reaper and were moving in. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. A Soul Reaper and a human with a great deal of spirit energy and I can smell four other humans with high amounts of spirit energy as well, what a feast!" said one of the Hollows.

Two of the Hollows moved to attack Ichigo who stood his ground, but then the first one was split in half

vertically and the second one had his head smashed into the ground before the thing that did it land in front of Ichigo and the Soul Reaper. They saw that it was a humanoid figure with a leather jacket that said "Beast King" on the back in gold letters.

Ichigo remembered the jacket from when he was younger as the man who wore it had saved him from a monster, but he also remembered that the man also had a hole in the left side of his chest. " _Rukia said that these monsters are called Hollows because of the holes in their bodies and that they are ravenous beasts that eat human souls which means he's a Hollow too. But he saved me and my mom years ago and if the girls are right about what they saw and felt then he saved Karin and Yuzu too. Does that mean that all Hollows aren't bad._ " thought Ichigo.

" _Who is that man and why does something feel off about him_?" Rukia asked herself in thought.

"Alright you three here is the deal. It's late at night and people need their rest so I'm going to take you out quickly." said Ren when spirit energy that was golden yellow with a black outline started to pour out of his right hand and then shaped into a lion head. Rearing his fist back before throwing it forward, shooting the lion head at the middle Hollow. " **Fist of the Beast King**!" said Ren as he launched the attack. The attack completely blew off the middle Hollow's head and caused his body to dissolve.

The last two Hollows charged at Ren but he disappeared in a burst of static and reappeared behind the two Hollows with his hands in his pockets. The Hollows had stopped moving as if they had become frozen in time and started to dissolve a few moments later. Ren turned to face Ichigo but doing so allowed Rukia to see the hole on the left side of his chest.

" _He's a Hollow, but he looks human and I don't see a mask anywhere. What is he_?" Rukia asked herself in thought.

" _Is he going to attack now_?" Ichigo asked in thought as Ren seemed to be sizing him up.

"You've grown….Ichigo." said Ren.

"You say that as if you've been watching me." said Ichigo keeping his sword at the ready just in case.

"That's because I have, your whole family has a great deal of spiritual pressure and that power attracts many Hollows. I'll tell you this Ichigo your family keeps me busy, even if the Hollows that have come after you have been weak." said Ren.

It only took a few moment for Ichigo to realize what Ren was saying. "You...you've been protecting my family from Hollows." said Ichigo. Ren simply nodded in reply. "...Why?" asked Ichigo as he lowered his sword.

"Your good people and I don't think it's right that you're hunted by these mindless animals. I'm sure that little Soul Reaper there told you at least a little bit about Hollows, but not all Hollows are the same." said

Ren. With that Ichigo sighed and sheathed his sword on his back.

"Ichigo, you can't actually trust this man. He's a Hollow!" said Rukia.

"And yet here he is saving our asses instead of killing us. It's like he said Rukia, not all Hollows are the same." said Ichigo. "But I would like to know what you are since it's clear you're not like the Hollows that were just here." said Ichigo.

Ren was silent for a few moments as he contemplated telling Ichigo and by extension this Soul Reaper what he was. "Well you'll find out sooner or later so it might as well be sooner so you can be prepared for what's coming. I'm a being known as an Arrancar. An Arrancar is a Hollow that has taken its mask off and gained Soul Reaper powers and a more human form." said Ren.

"Impossible! Hollows can't become Soul Reapers!" yelled Rukia while on the inside wishing that Ichigo hadn't taken nearly all of her power so that she could cut down this lying Hollow.

"I never said I was a Soul Reaper, I just have Soul Reaper like powers. I assure you I'm still very much a Hollow." said Ren.

"How are you different from other Hollows?" asked Ichigo wanting to get as much information on the man that has been protecting his family.

"As I'm sure you know Hollows usually eat human souls in order to grow stronger, I on the other hand have never eaten a human soul, I've only ever eaten other Hollows. Don't ask me why, I just never felt the need to eat human souls." said Ren.

"Are there more like you out there?" asked Rukia.

"If you're asking if there are more Arrancar then the answer is yes, but if you're asking if they are like me then I'd have to say I don't know." said Ren before he turned to Ichigo. "Well since you have Soul Reaper powers now Ichigo you won't need me to watch over you as often, thanks for lowering my work load. Now go get some rest, you'll need it with the new responsibilities you have now." said Ren before he started to walk away.

"Wait, what's your name!?" asked Ichigo.

"Ren Oda." said Ren without turning around or stopping before he disappeared in a burst of static.

 **WITH REN**

Ren reappeared on a little hill before he sat down under a tree. " _Well Ichigo I guess you'll make things a bit more interesting when the time comes_." Ren thought to himself. Deciding to rest a little bit he leaned back against the tree, crossed his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes in order to get some

sleep before some Hollow decided to test their luck with him.

It only took an hour before he was forced to wake up when he felt some spiritual pressure headed his way. Ren looked and saw a **Garganta** open up and someone jump out of it, when the figure landed in front of him it turned out to be Mila Rose. Once Mila saw Ren she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent.

"What are you doing here Mila? Not that I'm unhappy to see you." asked Ren before quickly saying the last part.

"I just wanted to be with you, the time you spent with us today just wasn't enough." said Mila while still taking in his scent.

Ren should have known that would be her answer, out his five mates Mila was the first he mated with and she was the one the clung to him the most, even more than Loly. Ren believed it was because he mated her first and the fact that they were both lion based Hollows that she clung to him the way she did. Mila could operate separately from him for sure but it seemed that if she spent a long period of time away from him she would need to bathe in his scent. The longest amount of time he's spent away from his mates was two months and we he went to see them again Mila wouldn't let him go for two days and nights.

Ren knew exactly what Mila needed in order for her to go back to Hueco Mundo before one of the loyal dogs to that bitch found her here. Mila whined as Ren pushed her back a bit but stopped once she noticed him taking off his scarf and making his mask disappear, Ren then quickly crashed his lips against hers and just like before she quickly submitted to him, he was her king after all.

 **WARNING LEMON AHEAD IF YOU DON'T LIKE SKIP TO NEXT BOLD LINE**

Mila moaned into the kiss as Ren shoved his tongue into her mouth and completely dominated her tongue. She moaned louder when Ren reached under her skirt and squeezed both of her ass cheeks. Ren loved the feel of Mila's fat juicy ass in his hands as his fingers sunk into her flesh. He lifted he up by her ass and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck without breaking their kiss. Ren then slammed her back against the tree while one of his hands left her ass and started to fondle her large breasts.

They finally broke their kiss but Ren quickly attacked her neck and Mila couldn't control her voice. "Ah, ah, AHHH. Oh god Ren this feels so good!" moaned Mila. Mila was then allowed to stand on her own as she took off Ren's jacket and Ren took off her top allowing her bare breasts to be exposed to Ren. She slowly ran her hands up and down Ren's hard abs while licking her lips in anticipation. Mila started undoing Ren's belt before crouching down and pulling down Ren's pants and underwear, unleashing Ren's fully erect 10 inch cock. Mila drooled a bit and and felt her pussy juice dripping down her thighs at the sight of his cock, she then grabbed his cock with her right hand and slowly but firmly stroked him.

Ren hummed a bit as she stroked him then hummed even louder as she started to lick the sides of his cock

before flicking the tip with her tongue. "Hmmm, I love the taste of your cock." moaned Mila before she took 5 inches of his cock into her mouth while using her left hand to fondle his balls.

"Fuck Mila, suck that dick." groaned Ren as he placed his hand on top of her head as she started to bob her head while sucking his cock. Mila took her right hand off his dick and took the rest of his cock into her mouth and down her throat while her now free hand went to play with her pussy, but Ren's voice stopped her. "I didn't tell you to play with yourself." said Ren in a commanding voice that made Mila's pussy quiver and leak even more of her juices. She loved when Ren showed his dominance, it always made her so wet and horny.

For five full minutes Mila aggressively sucked Ren's cock before she took it out of her mouth and sandwiched it between her large breasts and started to tit-fuck him, letting her diamond hard nipples rub against the veins of his cock. "Fuck Mila your tits are so soft and warm, if you keep this up I'll cum!" groaned Ren while thrusting into Mila's breasts.

"Then cum my King, I promise I'll swallow every-last-drop." Mila said seductively before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth while squeezing her tits tighter around his cock. It only took a minute before Ren flooded her mouth with cum but she was able to swallow it all without any of it spilling out. "That was delicious my King." said Mila before she was pushed onto her back with Ren on top of her.

Mila really hoped that Ren was ready to fuck her brains out because sucking him off and tit-fucking him really turned her on and now her panties were drenched. Instead of fucking her Ren held her hands above her head with one hand while the other rubbed her pussy over her panties and switched between sucking on her left and right breast, he would also bite her nipple every now and then. Mila couldn't stop moaning as her king attack her breasts but she also noticed that he was slightly torturing her too as he would stop rubbing her pussy just before she could each her climax.

Ren then slowly made his way down her body while leaving a trail of kisses until he came to her skirt and panties. He quickly tore them off of her and gazed upon her dripping wet clean shaven pussy with her clit poking out from under its hood and her petals in full bloom.

"Wow Mila, you look good enough to eat!" said Ren before he started to lick her pussy lips and flick her clit while his hands moved down and grabbed her ass.

"Ah, ah, ah Ren please!" moaned Mila as she started to play with her breasts in order to add to her pleasure and reach her orgasm.

"What do you want Mila?" asked Ren as he continued to lick up the juices leaking from her pussy. He loved the taste of her juices as it was very sweet with just a hint of sour.

"Please Ren, eat my pussy and make me cum as you tongue fuck me into heaven!" moaned Mila. Ren wasted no time and drove his tongue deep into her pussy while using his thumb to work her clit. "AHHHHH FUCK, YES! YES! YES! YES REN EAT ME, FUCKING EAT MY NAUGHTY

PUSSY!" yelled Mila in pure pleasure.

Ren kept this up until he felt she was about to cum and stopped what he was doing all together in order for her cool down a bit before going back to work. This happened over, and over, and over, and over again; Ren was driving Mila completely crazy by refusing to let her climax. Ren moved slowly up her body while dragging his tongue along her body until he reached her face and gave her a deep kiss. Mila moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ren's back but she didn't notice Ren line his cock up with her drenched entrance. Once Ren broke the kiss Mila was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath, but that stopped once Ren forcefully shoved all 10 inches of his cock deep into Mila's pussy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mila screamed at the top of her lungs as Ren fully penetrated her and she finally achieved orgasm. Mila raked Ren's back so hard that it drew blood, she loved the feel of Ren's cock finally spearing her hot pussy and punching into her womb. Ren loved the feel on Mila's walls squeezing his cock and drenching it in her juices, but he held back from cumming himself because he want to beat his record in how many times he could get Mila to cum before he did. Knowing she was still sensitive from her still ongoing orgasm Ren quickly started to fuck Mila hard and fast.

"Fuck Mila, your pussy is so hot, wet, and tight! I swear no matter how many times I fuck your fat pussy it only gets tighter!" said Ren while watching Mila's large breasts bounce up and down from the force of him fucking her. It wasn't long before Ren bent down to suck on her tits while fucking her even deeper.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! OH FUCK REN, my pussy will always be tight for you, only for you and your big dick!" moaned Mila. "Ren, Ren I'm gonna cum, you're gonna make me cum again! Don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop!" said Mila as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him even deeper into her.

"Cum for me Mila, Cum for your King! Make my dick slick with your juices so I can fuck you even better!" said Ren as he picked up his thrusting speed.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck I'm CUUUUMMMMMING!" yelled Mila as she came once again while Ren continued to fuck her, though he had to bite to inside of his cheek in order keep himself from cumming. Mila felt Ren pull out of her and thought that he was finally giving her a break since he had went straight from torturing her with his tongue to ravishing her with his cock.

"Don't rest now Mila, the fun is only just starting." said Ren as he suddenly put her on her hands and knees before repeatedly spanking her fat ass while rubbing her pussy with his cock and watching her ass jiggle.

"Oooooh Ren, have I been a bad girl? Is that why you're spanking me?" asked Mila while moaning.

"Yes you've been a very bad girl Mila and it's time for your King to punish you." said Ren before shoving his dick into her from behind while squeezing her ass cheeks.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh fuck punish me, punish my naughty pussy with your big, fat cock! FUCK you're punching my G-spot!" moaned Mila as she clawed at the ground and slammed her ass back into Ren's thrusts. The sound of her ass slapping against Ren's hips really turned Mila on, not to mention Ren's balls kept slapping against her clit. They kept fucking like this for 30 minutes before Mila felt yet another orgasm coming on. "Oh FUCK Ren, I'm gonna…..CCCCUUUUUUUMMMMM!" yelled Mila as she came but this time Ren couldn't hold back and exploded inside of her pussy causing Mila to have an orgasm within an orgasm.

" _Damn, only three times before I came, that's the same as last time. Oh well there's always next time_." Ren thought to himself. "Yeah, you like that don't you Mila? You like it when I fill your pussy?" asked Ren.

"I fucking love it when you fill my pussy with your hot cum and paint my womb white." moaned Mila. Mila then yelped in surprise when Ren suddenly pulled out of her, picked her up, pined her back first to the tree once again forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and then slammed into her ass. "OOOHH FUCK YOU'RE IN MY ASS, YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEEP IN MY ASS!" Screamed Mila.

"God fucking damnit, your ass is even tighter than your pussy!" groaned Ren while he continued to plow Mila's ass. For the next hour the field they were in was filled with the sounds of grunting, moaning, screaming, and flesh slapping against flesh. By now Mila was sure she wouldn't be able to walk right when it was time for her to go back to Hueco Mundo and she was perfectly fine with that as long as she satisfied her king. "Mila I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fill your ass with my cum!" groaned Ren.

"Do it! I wanna feel your hot cum burn the inside of my ass! AAAAHHHH" moaned Mila as Ren came in her ass. "It's so hot!" moaned Mila.

After that Ren spent 30 minutes fucking Mila's ass before cumming again, then he spent 45 minutes letting her ride him while she was now just cumming uncontrollably while Ren also exploded into her, then he spent 20 minutes in the piledriver position, and then 30 minutes in the spooning position. Right now they're back in the missionary position with Mila having her arms pinned above her head, her legs wrapped around Ren's waist, her breasts bouncing from the force of Ren's thrusts, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her stomach was bloated from the amount of cum that was pumped into her. Even with her mind pretty much mush Mila still managed to moan out her pleasure while Ren sucked on her nipples and increased the strength and speed of his thrusts.

"Ren...you're...you're gonna break my pussy!" moaned Mila.

"That's the plan!" groaned Ren before he exploded into Mila causing her to pass out. Instead of pulling out Ren rolled onto his back and allowed Mila to sleep on top of him while he held her close. "Goodnight my beautiful lioness." whispered Ren before he closed his eyes and joined Mila in the land of dreams.

 **LEMON OVER, YOU MAY CONTINUE READING THE REGUlAR STORY**

As the two lovers rested up in the tree was a somehow surprised looking black cat. The two were so into each other that they never noticed that the cat was there. The cat slowly climbed down the tree with its eyes as wide as dishes but when it finally touched the ground it noticed that it had stepped in a puddle of the couple's combined juices. The cat then quickly ran back into town and to a small shop, the shop owner was about to greet the cat but the cat ran right past him while saying "I'll be in my room, no calls" and would not be seen for the rest of the night while the shop owner looked confused.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Mila woke up in her favorite position, cuddled up with Ren with him still inside her. Her movement woke Ren up and he smile at her while giving her a deep kiss. "Good morning my beautiful lioness." said Ren.

"Good morning my King, I hope you slept well" said Mila.

"I slept better than I have since I've been away from my mates." said Ren. That was true as Ren found that he slept better when he was around his mates, he just felt more at peace with them.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, but I'm sad to say that I must go." said Mila with a frown. She really didn't want to leave her mate but she knew that he was getting involved with things that she couldn't yet. It was times like this that she wished the most that Harribel didn't choose to follow Aizen, so that they could be with their mate without problem, but she can't change the past.

"I know but that doesn't mean I like it, I'll make a **Garganta** into Harribel's room so you don't have to walk around Hueco Mundo naked since I destroyed your clothes." said Ren as he stood up while holding Mila since he was still inside her. Mila moaned as Ren slowly lifted her off his cock and sat her down on wobbly legs, she quickly clenched her pussy walls in order to keep Ren's cum from leaking out as she liked the warm feeling it gave her.

Ren snapped his fingers and a **Garganta** opened up in front of them, Ren helped Mila walk through before it closed behind her. After she was gone Ren snapped his fingers again but this time a new pair of clothes that looked just like his old ones appeared on his body. With that he walked off in order to keep an eye on Ichigo.

 **WITH MILA**

Mila walked out of the Garganta and just like Ren said she was in Harribel's room. She turned around to go to her own room but jumped back in surprise when she saw Harribel, Sung-Sun, and Apacci standing there.

"There you are Mila, I thought you went out to see Ren and judging by your state of undress I can see I was correct." said Harribel in her normal calm and cold voice.

"Damnit you cow tited bitch, it was my turn for one on one time with Ren!" yelled Apacci.

"Fuck you, you damn useless deer, you're just mad that you can't please Ren like I can." said Mila.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" yelled Apacci.

"Why Ren decided to be mated to you two morons is beyond me, but it's not my place to judge my husband's tastes." said Sung-sun.

"SHUT UP SUNG-SUN!" Mila and Apacci yelled together.

"Mila you're leaking." calmly said Harribel.

Mila looked down and noticed that while she was fighting with Apacci and Sung-Sun she had unclenched and therefore allowed Ren's cum to start to leak out. She quickly clenched again and then walked off to her room to get dressed, though the others noticed that she was having trouble walking.

"Damn bitch taking my turn like that and by the looks of it she got it good to, I should be the one limping right now." said Apacci while glaring in Mila's direction.

"Calm down Apacci you know how Mila is, plus you know how Ren is so you'll still get your one on one time; like we all will and always do." said Harribel.

"Mistress Harribel is correct, Ren always makes time for each of us individually so there is no reason to believe that he won't do it this time. Though I believe we may have to excuse Mila from training for a while, at least until she's no longer sore from her time with Ren." said Sung-Sun.

 **BACK WITH REN**

Ren was currently sitting on the edge of a build while he watched as Ichigo save a little boy's soul from a Hollow with the Soul Reaper, Rukia if he remembered right, watching him. Ichigo seemed to be doing fine so Ren stood up and decided to go on a Hollow Patrol, he may not need to eat Hollows anymore in order to grow stronger but he still did it from time to time since it did help. His plans were stopped before they could even start however when he felt some spiritual pressure, it was concealed a great deal but he could still feel it.

" _The fact that they are hiding their spiritual pressure that well says that they are aware of it and are trying to stay hidden. I better go and check it out_." Ren thought to himself before he took off in a burst of static. When he reappeared he was standing in the air above an abandoned warehouse that had some kind of barrier around it. " _Hmmm well this explains why I didn't sense any spiritual pressure from this area before, but what could have happened that caused me to sense it now_?" Ren asked himself in thought.

Ren was then suddenly surrounded by eight people, three women and five men, he also noticed that all but two of them had Zanpakuto at the ready. Now that they were so close to him and outside of the barrier

Ren could sense both Soul Reaper power and Hollow power coming from them, but they didn't have Hollow holes or mask fragments so they couldn't be Arrancars.

" _Hmmmm, they were hiding here so well so either they're undercover for Soul Society, undercover for Aizen, or they're a third party hiding from the first two. I really don't know how to approach them without knowing who they are loyal to, but I think I can rule out Soul Society since as far as I know even they don't hide this well so that leaves Aizen or a third party. I guess I'll have to take a shot in the dark_." Ren thought to himself with his eyes closed.

The group of eight were watching the stranger they had surrounded when they felt him appear above their hideout. They instantly noticed the hole on the left side of his chest and the Zanpakuto strapped horizontally to his lower back but they also noticed that he didn't move to attack them or to defend himself when they showed up, he just closed his eyes and seemed to be in thought. They wondered if he was another victim of Aizen's or if he worked for Aizen, they were damn sure he had nothing to do with the Soul Society thanks to that hole in his chest.

Ren slowly opened his eyes and calmly addressed them. "If any of you work for that bitch Aizen I'll kill you here and now." said Ren while his hands stayed in his pockets.

The group stared at Ren in shock that he would say something like that so casually but then they relaxed their stances a bit though they kept their guards up.

"I think we have much to talk about." said the man with jaw length straight blonde hair and brown eyes.

Well everyone that was chapter 1 of the Great Hollow Lion I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. That was the first Lemon I have written in any of my stories so I hope I did a good job let me know what you thought about it. If anyone who doesn't like lemons in stories read it then it wasn't my fault I gave you a warning before it started and told you when it was over.

Harem

Harribel

Appacci

Mila-Rose

Sung-Sun

Loly

Cirucci

Yoruichi

Rukia

Tatsuki

Rangiku

Riruka

Mashiro

Hiyouri

Lisa

Unohana

Kukaku

Soifon

There's the harem for now as I might add more later, not likely though. Well remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Training and the Black Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC

Chapter 2: Training and the Black Cat

It's been a few days since Ren had his little chat with the group calling themselves the Visored. He found them interesting, former Soul Reapers forcibly given Hollow powers. He actually wondered if Soul Reapers could naturally gain Hollow powers similar to how Hollows could gain Shinigami powers. Ren had even fought all of them at the same time in order to test their skill level, he told them that if they even wanted a chance at winning then they would have to come at him all at once. They didn't believe him and tried to fight him one on one but they quickly found that they were out matched. After that they took his advice and attacked together but they still couldn't get him to draw his sword, that's when they all put on their Hollow masks and attacked. This changed things as he did draw his sword but was still easily beating them.

After the spar he gave them some pointers on using their Hollow powers better before left to do his own thing, though he did promise to come back every now and then so they could talk about how they would deal with Aizen. Today was going to be different though, he had watched as Ichigo took down some low level Hollows before but he was sloppy in how he did things. It was clear to Ren that Rukia had barely told Ichigo anything about his abilities. Today Ren decided to pull Ichigo aside and really teach him something.

Right now we find Ren standing on top of a light pole watching Ichigo walk home from school with Rukia next to him. Jumping down Ren landed in front of them which had the effect of startling them a bit. "Hello Ichigo, Rukia." said Ren.

"Ren, what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm here for you Ichigo." said Ren as he put his hand on Ichigo's chest and pushed out Ichigo's soul. Before Ichigo's body could hit the ground Ren opened a **Garganta** and pushed the body in, Ichigo's body landed on his bed. "Now that that's taken care of let's go Ichigo." said Ren as he opened a second **Garganta** and pushed Ichigo into it and walked in after him. Rukia quickly followed after them before the **Garganta** closed. None of them notice a familiar black cat jump into the **Garganta** after Rukia.

 **AN OPEN FIELD**

When they came out of the Garganta they found themselves in an open field far outside the city.

"Ren, WHAT THE HELL!?" asked Ichigo after he recovered from everything that just happened.

"Stop crying, it's training day Ichigo." said Ren.

"Training day?" asked Ichigo and Rukia. The cat had already moved to the shadows of a nearby tree in order to watch what was going on.

"Yes training day, I've been watching you and while you've been doing….okay you could also be doing much better. It's clear that Rukia hasn't given you any clear instruction on how to use your new powers and you've been going off of instinct." said Ren.

"To be fair I barely have any power to teach him." said Rukia trying to defend herself.

"True but you know the basics and have yet to even show him the proper way to weild his sword, sure his is probably different from yours but the basics are the basics." said Ren. Rukia blushed at this as she could have at least given Ichigo some pointers.

"Hey don't I have any say in this!?" asked Ichigo.

"Do you want to protect your family or not?" asked Ren. That shut Ichigo up. "Now tell me, do you know your sword's name?" asked Ren.

"You want me to name my sword? Is that something that Soul Reapers normally do?" asked Ichigo.

Ren stared at Ichigo with a deadpan for a few moments before slowly turning that deadpan to Rukia. "You didn't even tell him that much about Soul Reapers." said Ren and Rukia blushed further. Ren shook his head at this then turned back to Ichigo. "Okay Ichigo I can see this is going to take longer than I thought. You see Ichigo a Soul Reaper's sword isn't like any old sword, your sword is a part of your very soul and saying its name unleashes its power. A Soul Reaper doesn't name their sword, their sword is alive and already has its own name, only when you are ready will you hear its name." said Ren.

Ichigo looked at his sword as he absorbed what Ren had just told him. "So how do I hear my sword's name?" asked Ichigo.

"Usually you would clear your mind and try to enter your inner world and talk with your Zanpakuto spirit. You don't seem like the type to meditate so I'm going to force you into your inner world and you'll talk with your spirit." said Ren as his hand began to glow with golden yellow spirit energy before he touched Ichigo's head. Ichigo's eyes became blank as he just stood there.

"What did you do to Ichigo." asked Rukia.

"I did just as I said I would and forced him into his inner world. When he comes back we'll see if he was able to learn his sword's name." said Ren. A few minutes passed and Ichigo finally woke up but his sword didn't change meaning he didn't learn his sword's name. "What did the spirit say?" asked Ren.

"He said I wasn't ready to hear his name." said Ichigo.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to train you to be stronger until you are ready. Now as I've watched you I've noticed that you learn best by doing so I'm going to train you like this. I will attack you and you try to not die while also fighting back." said Ren. Ren then quickly charged forward and punched Ichigo in the chest causing him to go fly back a couple of yards and land on his back.

Ichigo quickly rolled over in order to avoid being stomped on by Ren. "Can you wait a second!" yelled Ichigo.

"Why would I do that, this is training Ichigo so live or die!" said Ren as he charged at Ichigo again. This time Ichigo used his sword to block Ren's attack but the follow up kick to the chin was unexpected. Ichigo swung his sword but Ren easily caught it. "Stop holding back Ichigo, if you want to get stronger than you need to attack me with everything you have." said Ren.

The training continued for a couple of hours as Ichigo improved little by little and Rukia watched from the side lines, the cat still watched from its hiding spot. Both Rukia and the cat noticed that Ren hadn't drawn his sword at all during the training and wondered why; both unknowing compared him to the Captain of Squad 2.

"Alright that's enough for today Ichigo, I'll come get you another time and we'll continue from where we left off." said Ren before he opened a **Garganta**. "This **Garganta** will take you to your room so that you can go back into your body and rest." said Ren. Ichigo nodded and did just that while Rukia stayed behind and stared at Ren.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Rukia.

"Because there are plans in motion that have already affected him and will continue to affect him in the future, I won't always be there to protect him and his family so he must be strong enough to do so." said Ren. Rukia just looked at Ren for a bit before she walked through the **Garganta**. Once she walked through Ren looked off to one of he trees. "Well are you going to come out now?" asked Ren.

At that point a familiar black cat walked up to Ren and stared up at him. "How long did you know I was here?" asked the cat.

"I knew the moment you stepped into the field, you weren't doing anything but watching so I didn't say anything." said Ren.

"You're different from the others of your kind." said the cat.

"I could say the same about you since you haven't tried to kill me yet." said Ren.

"You believe that I'm a Soul Reaper?" asked the cat.

"I know you are, I can feel it. Though that doesn't matter to me, you haven't attacked so neither will I." said Ren. He turned away from the cat only to find it sitting on his right shoulder.

"My name is Yoruichi by the way." said the now named Yoruichi.

"Ren." said Ren.

"Well Ren I would like you to come with me to meet a group of people." said Yoruichi.

"If you're talking about the Visors then I've already met them." said Ren.

"Oh really, well that is too bad, that was the only way I could think of to get you to play a game with me." said Yoruichi.

"Sorry Yoruichi but I don't play games, what you really wanted was to test me." said Ren.

"And how did you figure that out?" asked Yoruichi.

"Because you've been watching me for almost as long as I've been watching Ichigo." said Ren.

"My, my, I must say that your observation skills are impressive, but if you'll indulge me I'd like to test you anyway." said Yoruichi.

"Very well I have nothing better to do at the moment, plus I guess I'll finally get to see your true form." said Ren.

Yoruichi jumped down from Ren's shoulder and in a puff of smoke changed into her true form. As the smoke cleared it revealed a tall beautiful woman with chocolate brown skin, golden eyes, dark violet hair in a fanned out ponytail, an amazing figure with large DD-cup breasts, a flat stomach, a thick juicy ass, and long slender legs. The only thing keeping her even remotely covered was a few wisps of smoke. Yoruichi was smirking as she was expecting to get a reaction out of Ren but it fell a bit when he didn't react at all.

"If you expected to get a reaction out of me for his show of skin then I must inform you that I currently have 5 mates who I have had sex with numerous times. While I will admit that you are a beautiful woman, I will not be blushing or acting nervous like some hormonal teenager just because of a naked woman." said Ren.

Yoruichi was glad her dark skin hid her blush as she remembered watching Ren have sex with that woman named Mila. She could honestly say that was the hottest thing she had ever seen, she even had a rather intense dream about it that night. In a quick burst of speed Yoruichi left the clearing for a few minutes then returned wearing her usual outfit which consisted of white slide on shoes, black tights, a white sash around her waist, and a long sleeved orange top.

"Alright let's start the test." said Yoruichi before she disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of Ren ready to punch him in the face. Ren didn't lose his calm look and easily caught Yoruichi's punch which caused a small shockwave. Continuing the assault she brought her left leg up to try and kick him in the head but he blocked that attack to. Yoruichi jumped once Ren let go of her and had to resist cradling her hand and leg.

"I'm sure your hand and leg are hurting pretty bad right now but don't worry it will go away soon, I'm purposely holding back just so you don't break any bones. You see Yoruichi all Arrancar have the ability **Hierro** , this ability makes our skin has hard as steel. Though not every **Hierro** is as strong as another." said Ren.

"So how strong is your **Hierro**?" asked Yoruichi as she felt the pain in her hand and leg go away.

"None have ever gotten through my **Hierro** , don't get me wrong I can still feel blunt force but none have ever been able to cut me." said Ren.

"Well I guess I'll just have to hit you harder." said Yoruichi before she disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared above Ren ready to perform an axe kick. Ren disappeared in his own burst of speed causing Yoruichi to miss but she quickly recovered and followed him. This continued for a while as Yoruichi chased and attacked Ren while he simply blocked or dodged her attacks. Yoruichi started to slowly increase her speed in order to test just how fast Ren could go, she was surprised to find that Ren just continued to keep up with her.

" _Okay so he able to easily keep up with me even though I'm not going full speed, he's strong enough to block my attacks without flinching, and he's already said that his_ _ **Hierro**_ _has never been cut_." Yoruichi thought to herself.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

Yoruichi was panting as she finally finished testing Ren, though Ren seemed just fine as he wasn't even breathing hard. "Wow, you're pretty good Ren." said Yoruichi.

"Thank you, you're very good as well even if you weren't going all out against me." said Ren.

"Alright Ren since my little test is over I'll get straight to the point. Can we count on you as an ally against Aizen?" asked a now serious Yoruichi.

"Yes you can, I shall enjoy crushing his skull under my foot when the time comes. Until that time however I'll help prepare Ichigo for when the time comes for him to get even deeper involved in all of this." said Ren.

Yoruichi nodded at this as it was always good to have another ally against that mad man. "Oh and I've been meaning to ask you, why is it so difficult for me to sense you?" asked Yoruichi.

"That is because I am compacting and compressing my power. You see I make Aizen nervous so he would be watching for me in Hueco Mundo, but by making my power smaller and harder to sense not only can I come and go from Hueco Mundo as I please but it also helps with my training in controlling my power." said Ren.

"Alright just one last thing, would you mind training with me again sometime?" asked Yoruichi. She couldn't deny that hitting Ren's **Hierro** had done more damage to her than him so by training with him her body would become even stronger and just maybe be able to break through the defense of the **Hierro**.

"Sure, we can train together whenever you like." said Ren. While she may not have been able to damage him Ren was impressed with her speed and power, even if she wasn't using her full power. The force behind her punches and kicks was incredible and her speed was nothing to ignore. "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship Yoruichi. I look forward to working with you." said Ren.

Yoruichi looked Ren up and down and licked her lips a little. "Likewise Ren, likewise." Said Yoruichi.

* * *

Well there you have chapter 2 ladies and gentlemen, sorry that it's late. I wanted to put it up on New Years but do to issues with my Internet it had to wait till today, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Harem

Harribel, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun, Apacci, Cirucci, Loly, Riruka, Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Mahiro, Lisa, Hiyori, Unohana, Kukaku, Soifon, Orihime, Senjumaru.

Ichigo will get someone but as of right now I'm trying to decide between Nelliel, Senna, and Nozomi.

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	3. Saving the Brother

Hey guys welcome to another chapter of The Great Hollow Lion. First off I'd like to say thank you to all my readers for your support, you guys are awesome. I'm not gonna talk too much and just let you guys get to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 3: Saving the Brother

Ren is currently standing across from Yoruichi as they were getting ready to spar once again. It's been a few days since they last spared with each other and during that time Yoruichi had introduced Ren to her friend Kisuke Urahara, they were actually using the huge training ground Kisuke had under his shop for their spar. While Kisuke acted friendly enough Ren knew that Kisuke was keeping a close eye on him, hell he was standing off to the side to watch his and Yoruichi's spar.

As Yoruichi watched Ren she thought about what she has seen of him so far, though this will only be their second time sparing she has been watching him when he would train Ichigo. She noticed that in battle Ren exploited every opening he saw without mercy and that his defense was very hard to get through if you weren't strong enough to break through it or fast enough to get around it. She also noticed that instead of destroying Ichigo with his brute strength he kept his speed and Strength just above what Ichigo's max was. Bringing herself back to the here and now she charged at Ren and threw a fierce combination of punches and kicks, Ren blocked each and every attack with ease. To Ren Yoruichi was still much too young to be ready for him, no one knew just how old Ren was but every Hollow knew that he was one of the oldest.

As they continued to exchange blows Ren noticed that Yoruichi's attacks were much stronger than they were last time, he was impressed that she could could grow in strength so quickly. Ren soon started attacking as well and while Yoruichi did her best to dodge or block his strikes she still took some very heavy hits. Yoruichi was then launched back by a palm thrust from Ren, she slid half way across the field but she didn't get time to rest as Ren instantly appeared in front of her and started to rain down blows on her. She tried to block Ren's attacks but his immense strength allowed him to break through her guard and deliver a fierce kick that sent her flying. Yoruichi managed to right herself just in time to dodge a punch from Ren before throwing a quick combination of punches that hit Ren in the chest and forced him back.

The breathing room she had created for herself didn't last long as Ren was quickly back on the attack. While Yoruichi couldn't see Ren's face she could practically feel the excited smirk that was hiding under his scarf and mask. Yoruichi did everything she could to try and take control of the fight but Ren was matching her speed and he was clearly stronger than her.

Off to the side Kisuke Urahara was watching the fight. Kisuke was a man with light skin, gray eyes, light blonde hair with a stubble on his chin, and a lean build. For clothes he wore traditional japanese wooden sandals, dark green pants, a dark green top, a black coat that has a white diamond pattern on the bottom half, and on his head is a striped dark green and white bucket hat that shadowed his eyes. As he watched the spar between Yoruichi and Ren he knew that both were holding back but it was clear to him that Ren was holding back more than Yoruichi.

" _Hmm, a natural Arrancar that has never eaten a human soul and hates Aizen. He'll be of great help against Aizen though I'm still having a hard time figuring him out_." Kisuke thought to himself.

 **LATER**

Yoruichi is soaking in a spring with healing properties after she lost her spar with Ren. She really needed this soak as her entire body was sore from Ren's blows. Looking to her side she saw Ren simply sitting on a rock with his eyes closed, she still couldn't believe just how strong he was and was glad he wasn't their enemy.

"Hey Ren." said Yoruichi.

"Yes?" asked Ren without opening his eyes.

"I've been talking with Kisuke and we've come up with a way for you to be more involved with Ichigo." said Yoruichi.

"And why exactly would I want to be more involved with Ichigo? I'm already training him in his free time and if I become more involved in his life people with come to question the weird things that will happen around him." said Ren.

"True but we have something that will allow you to be seen by regular humans, much like the Soul Reaper that's hanging around Ichigo." said Yoruichi.

"I have no need for something like that." said Ren.

"Oh come on Ren, please!" begged Yoruichi.

"Why are you so insistent on me being closer to Ichigo than I already am?" asked Ren while finally opening his eyes and looking at her. Yoruichi noticed that Ren still had no visible reaction to her nakedness and to be honest she was starting to feel insulted.

"We both know that things are happening in the shadows and more than likely Ichigo is going to be involved. It would be better if you were close enough to protect him while he appears to be hanging out with a friend." said Yoruichi. She notice that Ren looked like he was thinking it over. "Please, do it as a favor for me." said Yoruichi while giving Ren her patented kitten eyes.

Ren's right eye twitched as Yoruichi did this, Mila did the same thing to him whenever she really wanted him to do something. "Fine, what did you have in mind." said Ren with a sigh, he could never resist those damn eyes. Yoruichi just gave him a cheshire cat smile.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting in their classroom waiting for their teacher Ms. Oichi. While they were waiting Rukia was thinking about the last couple of days but mostly she was thinking about Ren. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't figure Ren out. Unlike other Hollows that were solely focused on eating souls in order to try and fill their emptiness and were usually wild and full of malice, Ren on the other hand was always calm and she has seen him walk right pass souls with only a wave of acknowledgement. When it came to Ichigo's training Ren was a taskmaster but she had to admit that Ichigo was steadily growing stronger with each training session, and according to Ichigo he was growing closer to hearing his Zanpakuto's name, so far he knows it starts with Zan-.

Rukia was taken from her thoughts when Ms. Oichi walked into the classroom. "Good Morning class, today we have a new student joining us so make sure he feels welcome. You can come on in now." said Ms. Oichi. The door opened once again and Ren walked in wearing the boys uniform but without the blazer and his scarf was still wrapped around his neck and lower half of his face.

"Hello, my name is Ren Oda, I hope we can get along." said Ren. Ichigo and Rukia were shocked to see Ren so casually walk into the classroom like he was always meant to be there. Ichigo got up, ran up front, grabbed Ren by his shirt, and then dragged him up to the roof.

"What are you doing here!?" asked Ichigo.

"Hey trust me when I say that I didn't want to be here, but someone with your and your family's benefit in mind made a compelling argument for me to become closer to you than I already am." said Ren.

"Do realize how creepy that sounds?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes I realize how creepy that sounds but trust me when I say I'm straight. I have 5 mates that can vouch for me if you want." said Ren.

"WAIT YOU HAVE 5 WOMEN!?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you didn't scream about it to everyone, humans don't have a good history of being understanding." said Ren.

"Whatever, who is this person interested in my safety?" asked Ichigo.

"You'll find out at another time, but for now let's get back to class." said Ren.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly with the only thing that really caught Ren's attention was Ichigo introducing him to his friends with Ren only paying attention to Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa. Something Ren found annoying was how most of the girls in the school kept trying to see what he looked like under his scarf, even Orihime tried, but he just kept avoiding their attempts. Then while he was trying to leave at the end of the day he had to beat up a couple of boys that thought he was dyeing his hair, they were easy to take down for someone of his skill but said skill attracted Tatsuki's attention.

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

The last two weeks weren't as bad as Ren had expected them to be, other than the occasional guy he had to beat up and avoiding the girls trying to pull his scarf down. Ren also somehow ended up being talked into joining the Karate Club by Tatsuki, she also talked him into helping her keep the school's proud lesbian pervert Chizuru Honsho away from Orihime. Chizuru wasn't happy about this as now she barely ever got to grope Orihime's large breasts.

Right now Ren, Rukia, and Ichigo are wearing some casual clothes while walking down the street and talking after having just ran into Orihime. "So you noticed it right Rukia, Ichigo?" asked Ren.

"Yeah I noticed." said Rukia.

"Me to." said Ichigo.

"Good, so while it doesn't need to be said I'll say it anyway. That bruise on Orihime's leg didn't come from a car and she's obviously being targeted by a Hollow. What do you want to do about this Rukia?" asked Ren.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Rukia.

"No it's not, if this was a regular Hollow attack it would have killed her and ate her soul right away but this one left her alive with only a bruise to show that it was there." said Ichigo. Ichigo didn't just undergo physical training from Ren but also mental training.

"That's right Ichigo, the fact that this Hollow isn't acting like a ravenous beast means that it does have some reasoning behind its methods. Tell me does Orihime have any relatives she was close to that died?" asked Ren.

"Orihime's whole family is dead but from what I know she was raised by her brother Sora." said Ichigo.

"I see, if she was raised by her brother than most likely her mother and father weren't any good so the Hollow after Orihime is most likely not one of them. Were Orihime and her brother really close, I know you said he raised her but that doesn't mean they were close?" asked Ren.

"Yeah they were really close, in fact the hairpins she wears were a gift from him." said Ichigo.

"I see, in that case it saddens me to say that this Hollow is most likely Orihime's brother." said Ren.

"WHAT, no way!" said Ichigo.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" asked Rukia.

"Well with Orihime's personality it's clear that after his death Orihime prayed for him everyday, I'm guessing that as time passed she stopped praying as much before stopping altogether. Though something is still off." said Ren.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"The bruise on Orihime's leg didn't look like one you gain from an attack, it fact I think that Orihime's brother simply grabbed her leg too hard while pulling her out of the way from the car that was going to hit her." said Ren.

"So even as a Hollow Sora is still looking out for Orihime." said Ichigo.

"For now." said Ren.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo, when a soul becomes a Hollow some of them can still hold on to their humanity but the longer they remain a Hollow they lose more and more of that humanity. We have no idea how long Sora has been a Hollow so we have no idea how close he is to losing that last bit of humanity."

"So what do we do, we can't just kill Orihime's brother!" said Ichigo.

"And we aren't going to do that, we're going to help them. And Ichigo you should know that you haven't been killing Hollows you've been purifying them and sending their souls to the Soul Society, there they'll stay until it time for them to be reincarnated." said Ren.

"Wow, really?" asked Ichigo.

"Really, now go home and do whatever you need to do. I'll go get out of this body and keep an eye on Orihime, I'll knock some sense into her brother if he comes for her tonight." said Ren.

"I want to be there." said Ichigo.

"Very well, be at her place tonight." said Ren. Ichigo nodded before heading home.

"Why are you willing to help Orihime?" asked Rukia.

"Despite the short amount of time I've known her I can honestly say that she's grown on me, much like you have." said Ren. Rukia blushed at this and turned her head away from him.

"I've grown on you?" asked Rukia before she felt his hand on her head, Ren was rubbing the top of her head.

"Yes Rukia, you've grown on me." said Ren.

"Enough for you to let me see your face?" asked Rukia.

"Sorry but only my mates will ever see me face." said Ren.

"Mates? You mean you have more than one?" asked Rukia.

"Yes I have more than one. I'm surprised Ichigo didn't tell you but I have 5 mates." said Ren before taking off, leaving a blushing Rukia.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT: ORIHIME'S HOUSE**

Orihime was a very beautiful girl with fair skin, long orange hair, brown eyes, a voluptuous figure, long legs, wide hips, a plump ass, and DD-cup breasts. For clothes she was currently wearing an ankle length yellow skirt with an orange flower pattern on it and a dark purple button up blouse and in her hair was some light blue flower petal hairpins.

Sitting in front of Orihime is her best friend Tatsuki who she had called over to talk. Tatsuki was also a beautiful girl with fair skin, brown eyes, short black hair that she kept spiked at the sides, a lean and athletic figure, long legs, wide hips, a toned ass, and B-cup breasts. For clothes she's currently wear black pants and a short sleeved red shirt.

"Tatsuki I really need your help with this!" whined Orihime.

"Okay, okay, just calm down and tell me what's going on with you." said Tatsuki.

"Well, I've liked Ichigo for a long time now but I've been too shy to express myself. Now though even after only knowing him for a few days I've started to feel the same way about Ren and I don't know what to do." said Orihime.

Tatsuki blinked a few times at what Orihime just told her and felt a bit uncomfortable for 2 reasons. The first reason being that Tatsuki was a tomboy and didn't really think about boys too often, don't get her wrong she was interested in boys but they just weren't her main focus as she wasn't all girly. The second reason she was uncomfortable was because she herself had also started to get feelings for Ren. Like Orihime Tatsuki had only known Ren for a short while but she too had started to develop feeling for the guy. It really wasn't too hard to believe as while he didn't talk to people too often when he did talk he was nice and polite until you pissed him off. It also helped that she found his skill in hand to hand combat attractive, he was one of the few people that could beat her.

"Orihime, I'm not the best person to talk to about this as you know I'm not into all of this mushy stuff, but I'll tell you what I can. I say you take a step back and really think about who you want to go for. On one hand like you said you've liked Ichigo for a long time but you haven't taken any steps to take your relationship pass friendship, then there is the fact that Ren is new and this could just be a small crush that that'll be gone in a few days. So like I said take a step back and really think about this." said Tatsuki with a sigh. She had decided to be honest with her friend about what she should do rather than just pushing Orihime towards Ichigo so that she could have Ren.

"I see, thank you for the advice Tatsuki." said Orihime with a smile.

"No problem Orihime." said Tatsuki before she felt a shiver run down her spine. Before she could say anything about though she was suddenly knocked against the wall and knocked out.

"TATSUKI!" yelled Orihime before she as well found herself up against the wall before everything went black. A few moments later Orihime opened her eyes and came to an unexpected site. She saw herself laying on the floor, looking down at herself she saw that a chain was embedded in her chest and connected to the body on the ground. "What, what is going on?" asked Orihime with fear in her voice.

" **Orihime**." said a dark voice behind Orihime. Turning around Orihime saw what she could only call a monster, it was huge with a red and black naga body with a hole in its chest, razor sharp claws, messy, brown hair, and a skull mask on its face. Before Orihime could scream in terror the monster grabbed her in its hands and started to squeeze her causing her to scream in pain. " **How could you Orihime, how could you forget about me**?" asked the monster.

Orihime didn't know what the monster was talking about but she knew that she was scared out of her mind. In her head she was praying for someone, anyone to save her, her prayers were answered in the form of a figure punching the monster in the face. This action forced the monster to release her but the figure caught her before she could hit the ground. Looking up to the figure holding her she went through three different emotions with them being shock, embarrassment, and finally fear. She was shocked because she saw that the figure that saved her was Ren, embarrassment was because due to the clothes he was wearing she was able to see his rock hard abs, and fear was because she was able to see that Ren left peck had a hole in it just like the monster had in its chest.

Ren seeing the emotions on Orihime's face was quick to reassure her that he was here to help. "Don't worry Orihime, I know you're scared but I promise that I'm here to help you. If you want I'll explain everything to you after this is over." said Ren in as soothing of a voice as he could muster. With his words Orihime was able to calm down some though it was still clear that she was scared, not that Ren could blame her. He sat her down next to Tatsuki and her body while he stood in front of her as the Hollow finally collected itself.

" **Who are you? WHY ARE YOU INTERFERING**!?" asked the Hollow.

"My name is Ren Oda and I'm interfering because Orihime is my friend and I don't want you doing something you'll regret, Sora." said Ren surprising the hell out of Orihime and Sora.

"Sora! Y-You mean….that's my-my brother?" asked Orihime.

"Yes Orihime, this is your brother but don't worry I'm going to get him back for you." said Ren. It was then that Ichigo and Rukia showed up through the window. "Ichigo, Rukia, you're late." said Ren.

"Sorry we got held up." said Ichigo while looking at Sora. Rukia stayed quiet waiting to see what Ren would do.

"Rukia, I need you to heal Orihime. Sora managed to push Orihime's soul from her body but she's still alive." said Ren. Rukia simply nodded at this and got to work. Sora then started yelling about how Orihime was his then went on to tell how she use to pray for him everyday but after awhile she stopped and would only talk about Tatsuki and Ichigo. He explained how he felt forgotten and that her friends were tearing them apart. Orihime then explained that she had stopped praying because she felt she was being selfish in wanting him to stay with her and not move on, she also explained that she only wanted him to hear about the good things in her life. Sora admitted that he would have prefered if she had continued to pray for him, he start claiming that Orihime belonged to him and that she should die for him. Ichigo then started to explain that Orihime never forgot about him as she still wore the hair pins he gave her. Seeing the hairpins in Orihime's hair caused Sora to freeze up as he remembered giving Orihime those hairpins. When he froze Ren made his move and with a strong punch to Sora's forehead his mask was shattered revealing Sora's human face.

Moving quickly Ren opened up a **Garganta** and then threw Sora into it. "I'll be back and when I return you'll have your brother back Orihime. Rukia don't erase her memories." said Ren before jumping into the **Garganta** himself with it closing behind him.

 **IN HUECO MUNDO**

Sora looked at the dark, white sand covered landscape of Hueco Mundo only vaguely remembering it from his time turning into a Hollow. Looking behind him Sora saw Ren walk out of the **Garganta** , Sora didn't know what to make of Ren but he decided to give him a chance since Ren did stop him from further hurting Orihime. Ren stopped a few feet away from Sora before holding out out his hand with his palm facing up and soon a golden ball of spiritual energy with a black outline form in his hand. Sora could barely breath as he felt the insane amount of spiritual power in that little orb that was no bigger than an apple, and yet Ren was standing there like the power of the orb was nothing to be impressed about.

"Take this and eat it Sora." said Ren.

Sora reach out to do just that due to the commanding tone in Ren's voice but quickly realized what he was doing and pulled back while looking at Ren curiously. "Why, what will it due, what even is it?" asked Sora.

"In reverse order, it's a ball of spiritual energy, it will evolve you straight to Vasto Lorde, and I'm doing this to help you protect Orihime." said Ren.

Hearing that eating the spiritual energy would allow him to protect Orihime Sora carefully took the orb into his hand before looking at Ren once again. "Why are you helping me and Orihime?" asked Sora.

"I'll explain once we're done here, now eat." said Ren. Asking no further questions Sora ate the spiritual energy and immediately felt a huge burst of power filling his body. It wasn't long before body started to glow and expand before it popped into a large cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared and revealed Sora in his new form; he stood tall at 6'0 with his body being reddish brown with an athletic build, a long snake like tail sticking out from behind him, his Hollow hole was still in his chest, his hair was longer as it now reached his shoulder blades, and the remains of his Hollow mask took the form of a snake helmet. "How do you feel Sora?" asked Ren.

"I feel powerful, but I also feel much calmer than I did before." said Sora.

"Good, now for the next but also the most painful part. You need to tear your mask off." said Ren.

"What will doing that do?" asked Sora.

"It will turn you into an Arrancar like me, once you become an Arrancar the hunger for souls will disappear." said Ren. Nodding at Ren's words Sora started trying to take off his helmet and just like Ren said he was met with pain. It took awhile but Sora did manage to get the mask of and took on his human form with his Hollow hole in his chest and the remains of his mask took the form of a headband. Ren made Sora some robes out of his spiritual energy to wear and had him pick up the sword that formed beside him. With that done Ren Opened another **Garganta** and they went back to Orihime and the others.

 **WORLD OF THE LIVING**

Appearing back in front of everyone they were all shocked at how normal Sora looked except for the hole in his chest and the headband made of bone. Orihime slowly approached her brother but it was clear to everyone that she was scared he was going to attack her again, it caused Sora a great deal of pain to see his little sister so afraid of him. Ren sighed at this as he hoped his part in this would be done once Sora became an Arrancar but apparently he still had work to do.

"It's okay Orihime, like I promised I've brought you your brother back. He's not going to attack you, he just wants to protect you like any big brother." said Ren. With those words Orihime stopped being afraid and ran into her brother's arms and they hugged each other with Sora repeatedly apologizing and promising to never hurt her again. Ren nodded his head at this and turned to leave but was stopped by Sora.

"Wait, you said you'd explain why you're helping me and Orihime." said Sora.

"I helped because Orihime has grown on me and because you remind me a bit of myself." said Ren.

"How do I remind you of yourself?" asked Sora with everyone paying close attention to the answer.

"When I was alive I too had a little sister that I adored named Rei. Our family naturally had high amounts of spirit energy so we attracted spirits, I could see them while she could only sense them. One day I fell ill and died but instead of moving on I stayed and continued to protect her like any good big brother. I protected her from Hollows and anything else I could, a lot of people thought she was magic because anything that came to hurt her was knocked away or blocked by some invisible force. Rei on the other hand could sense me and simply told them that her brother was protecting her even from beyond the grave. For years I watched and protected Rei even when I became a Hollow myself, when she died of old age I continued to watch over her children and their childen and so on and so forth. It wasn't until our bloodline finally died out that I went to Hueco Mundo and became King." said Ren.

"You, you willingly allowed yourself to become a Hollow?" asked Rukia in pure shock.

"Yes I did, my sister was all the family I had left since our parents died while we were young. I didn't care what happened to me so long as she was safe and happy." said Ren before disappearing in a burst of static.

"I see where he's coming from, I'd most likely do the same thing for Karin and Yuzu if I was in his situation." said Ichigo.

"I see." said Rukia in deep thought while continuing to heal Orihime.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 3, I hope you lighted it. Yes I decided to save Sora and later he'll become Ren's very first Fraccion. As of right now Sora won't have that big of a roll as he isn't properly trained so he won't really come into play until it's time to rescue Orihime.

Now when it comes to Ren's Zanpakuto I'd like you guys to suggest some names and abilities. I already have some in mind but I want to know what you guys think before I make my final decision. One Reviewer as already suggested a name and I'm considering it but I really want to hear from a lot more of you first. Oh if you do give a name try to make it one involving either a King or a Lion.

Also I'm still undecided about Ichigo's pairing though someone said to pair him with a female OC Soul Reaper and that idea is really interesting to me. Let me know what you guys think. Now the choices for Ichigo are Nelliel, Senna, Nozomi, or OC Soul Reaper.

Harem

Harribel, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun, Apacci, Cirucci, Loly, Riruka, Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Mashiro, Lisa, Hiyori, Unohana, Kukaku, Soifon, Orihime, Senjumaru, Isane, Nanoa, Momo, Female Zanpakuto Spirits.

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
